epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parody 52 Lab vs Suit ft Nixon (Mitt vs Obama ft Abe)
It has been made, not even an April Fools joke, enjoy Notes I died...April Fools Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY DUDEWITHASUIT VS LABORATORY TUXEDO BEGIN Suit verse 1 I'm not gunna let this battle get won by a kid, I'm cool! I have surpassed everything you did. We all know what went down when you were on the mods list, You were decent liked user, who was normally active. You're all Lab, but not smart, everyone knows that you've been bested, But you better shut your mouth, with your stories of getting molested. You're from a ghetto city, which ain't looking pretty with your Tux's, But here comes the new users, and you'll be at the bottom, and no one has fucks to give. My smart rhymes, bigger than your jaw line, when you say a lie, Taking you down harder than Scraw in his old Mod time You see Wachowman here, he'll get yo ass outta chat, I can't believe it took you a whole year to get just 1000 edits. Here that Jordan? You're old news, no ones wearing your Brand, Your rhymes are as sick as the Wiki War, where you didn't even take a stand. Call me a vicious Suit wearing Dude, cause I'm beating your fashion, I'll go full Devil on your ass, make you spill out Crimson. Lab verse 1 People told me, you were a cool guy, well I don't see that fact, Needa stop hating' on Mind, let him teach you how to rap. You got a Sir avatar, but Suits can't compare to Tux, So DudeWithSuit, it's about time for you to run outta luck. The users here, need a new kickbag, and you fit, Four has his foot, so far, up your account, call you his bitch. I'm the head of non mods, you're like the head of retards, I'll be promoted, and ban you off guard. You're not known here, well not yet, but you still can't touch me, I'll be here for years! (hell yeah) on this wiki, just trust me. I hope you saved some actual raps for the second verse, Cause right now, I'm in the lead, and it'll get much worse. Suit verse 2 Whatever, guess getting 'raped by bullies' got you real sad, But should I remind you of how many accounts you've had?! Lab verse 2 Now look, I don't respect petitions, but your block Would be my level, Cause we can't have a First, Fifth and a Tenth Devil. Suit verse 3 Ha! Don't talk about blocks man, what're you doing?! You got blocked cause your account got hacked by SamisFusion! Lab verse 4 Um, lets end this shit, your raps hurting my ears, We'll see how many people like you after I make you disappear. Suit verse 4 Oh um really? you're a lying 11 year old. Lab verse 5 Oh yeah? Well you're a faggot. Suit verse 5 No, you're a faggot! Lab verse 6 Not really. Suit verse 6 Fuck you! Lab verse 7 Fuck you! Nixon verse 1 Sup! By the power invested in me, and next ERB being Walter vs Rick! The wikis fashion will not be the worst of these two pricks! You! People liked you, but you kept telling bullshit stories! People here thought I was lying until I proved I was in the Army! And you there! FashionDude! You're supposed to rap like you're black! It's a Rap Battle, not a Talk Battle, you can't have stupid comebacks! I'll easily go across the ocean and slap you both until you make Amens, But until then (slaps Lab) I don't have Internet (Slaps Suit) it's ok Coupe (Slaps both) Ban them! (Coupe bans Lab and Suit) WHO WON WHOS NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY Who won? Suit Lab Nixon Category:Blog posts